


【XCR】Vermisse

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505





	【XCR】Vermisse

※必定ooc※

已交往已同居設定

遲到的情人節短打

……尾刀注意^^

 

－－－－－－－－－－

 

「早啊，Mr. Simon。」

 

暖黃色的陽光照在褐髮男人的側臉上，使他的微笑變得過於亮眼而模糊不清。

 

他正在做早餐，每天早上的例行公事，不論是不是假日每天堅持都得手作早餐。

 

通常都會是簡單的烤土司抹上微融的奶油，搭配著煎得恰到好處的酥脆培根和煎蛋，通常來說還有生菜沙拉。畢竟Colin總是說「最重要的一餐是早餐，飲食均衡很重要」。而對於曾經每週會吃七次以上泡麵的Simon來說，這種話聽上去太過於理想。

 

金髮的男人慵懶地依靠在冰箱旁，上下打量著年長男人的服裝儀容，頭髮像雜草一樣到處亂翹，只披著還沒熨過的一件白襯衫和四角褲，皮膚佈滿了前一夜歡愛過的痕跡。Simon對於這優雅的紳士在外和在家的反差早已感不足為奇。看著他流利地把蕃茄切片後擺上生菜，灑上葡萄乾、玉米和自製的和風醬汁……這時麵包也差不多烤好了。

 

「熱牛奶嗎？」金瞳的男人用再溫柔不過的語氣問道，雖然每天對方的選擇都差不多，但人生總有些變數。

「不了，今天比較想喝咖啡……牛奶多一點。」

對方的動作突然頓了那麼一下，手中拿起的咖啡壺搖曳著深色的液體，只因為那和平常不太一樣的回答。

「是、是～」他從輕微的驚奇中恢復了以往的平穩。

 

他們面對面坐在木桌前。Colin沒有脈搏的冰冷義手拿著古老文獻，他帶睡意金色的眼眸緩緩閱讀著上面的文字，這一切都這麼稀鬆平常。太久沒這麼仔細地看著他，眼角旁的細紋貌似比初次見面時來得更多了。時而拿起一旁的紅茶品嚐，每一次微微皺起的眉頭都讓Simon看在眼底。

 

「欸，Colin。」沙啞的聲音聽上去有那麼些滑稽，連自己都會笑出來。

 

金色的眼眸總算是和他對上了，疑問中帶了幾分訝異。Simon－－這麼不坦率的戀人，連一個愛字都不會說，更何況是稱呼名諱。

 

「怎麼了？」似漫不經心地回應，其實心知肚明他想幹嘛。

 

沉重的呼吸聲和心搏在安寧的早晨特別突出，所有言語卡在喉嚨講不出來，最後只問了個愚蠢但意義直白的問題。

 

「今天幾月幾號？」

 

……真是白痴。Simon在心裡對自己咒罵道。

 

在第七次端起紅茶到嘴邊時，他的眼睛突然充滿了笑意，連帶的是一陣陣地暗笑，但聽上去也不算太糟，至少在晨光的襯托下看起來很溫和。Simon羞紅了臉，不知是自尊心受傷，還是他又少年戀愛情懷爆發。

 

「我愛你。」

 

「我也……。」

 

「討厭你。」

 

「該死……」

 

Simon還記得他不在乎飲食，卻不知不覺養成了自己打理三餐的習慣；Simon還記得他不喝紅茶，更何況是自己沖泡這種麻煩事……

Simon還記得，他。

 

這是他離開的第三年。

 

沒有加牛奶的黑咖啡相對之下顯得甜蜜。

 

－－－－－－－－－－

 

Vermisse：德文。思念。

 

不知道為什麼喜歡虐Simon。


End file.
